To Kill the Memories of the Past
by Spies-can-solve-puzzles
Summary: What if Cammie ran away when she was eighteen, because she was expecting Zach's child? This is the story of her child 13 years later and how she finally meets her Dad and her family.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam", my mum called from upstairs.

"Yes", I called out to her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Josh is on the phone." So I ran to the phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hey Josh!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, so there's a new girl next door and I was wondering if you wanted to show her around town tonight at nine?" He asked me.

"Of course, what is this girl's name?" I asked him.

"Her name is Emily. She only has a mum too!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah", I replied sadly "well I gotta go. See you tonight." I said quickly before I hung up the phone.

XxTo Kill the Memories of the PastxX

That night at nine I told mum I was doing my homework and then I jumped out of my window. On the way to the end of the street I thought about my mum, she is single and has me, I never knew my father.

When I got there and I immediately saw Josh, Josh has blonde and brown hair with blue eyes. Then I saw another girl standing next to him, who probably was Emily. She had dark skin, blue eyes and dark hair.

"Hey", I said as I walked up to them, "You must be Emily, I am Sam, and I live on the other side of Josh." I told as I stretched my hand out to shake hers.

"Hi", she replied shyly as she shook my hand and gave me a little smile in my direction.

"So", Josh said after we finished shaking hands "we better go if we finish this tour by eleven."

"Yes", I replied "let's head into town before we go to the beach." So we headed into town. "So, Emily, I hear your Mum's single." I tried to make a conversation, but I knew this one would only end in tears.

"Yeah, she is, but I don't mind too much, my father and my mother were never really married. They just accidently had me, that's what split them up. So if that didn't happen my Mum wouldn't be like in a complicated relationship with the best guy ever!" She replied, "so I hear your Mum's single too, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Yeah, she doesn't talk about it much. All she says that she wasn't supposed to get pregnant that young, so she ran away, instead of facing the consequences. But it's not the most important thing in the world. Well", I told her wiping a tear from my eye "she has an awesome job, she works for pink ribbon, and so, I guess I am kinda lucky."

I could see Josh looking at the ground as I said all this, he knows I don't like to talk about this, especially to people I just met. But this time I didn't care, I liked this girl; I finally had someone I could relate to.

"Well Emily this here is everyone's favourite café, Pinky's. It has the best milkshakes by far; you would have to come with us someday." Josh started, pointing out the very café we met at. "This here is the movie theatre; it really is just a movie theatre. Over there…" after that I just zoned off, I knew everywhere in town anyways, I wasn't the one getting the tour.

I zoned back in just as we got to the beach. It probably was my favourite place in the world, on hot days. The hot sand beneath my feet and the waves, I just loved it.

"This is the beach Emily", I told her, just as Josh opened his mouth to speak "if you are ever looking for me in the summer, this is the first place you should look. Even though it's crowded by girls in bikinis and guys on surfboards, it is a very peaceful place."

Then Emily picked up a handful of sand and let it fall through her fingers, as it touched the ground she ran up close to the water and took off her top, to reveal a blue polka dot bikini and jumped into the water, smiling like an absolute idiot. So I got into my bikini and jumped in with her splashing her with water.

"Josh", I called "come out here! It's so much fun!" So he took off his top and ran out into the ocean with us.

Within the hour we were in the water we were all dunked a lot and very cheery, so we decided to head off.

We walked for about five minutes before we got to our street. That five minutes was very uneventful, we only were laughing and waving to people we hardly knew.

"Bye Emily, bye Josh," I called out to them as they went into their houses.

"Goodbye!" They called out to me. So with that I climbed through my window and got into bed.

XxTo Kill the Memories of the PastxX

I woke up that morning and got ready for school. My dress, my socks and my makeup were put on before I went downstairs. Our school isn't really strict, so they let the girls wear makeup, so that's what I did, everyday.

After I ate breakfast and said goodbye to Mum I walked next door, Josh's house. As soon as I stopped outside the curtains opened and Josh's head poked through. When he recognized me he quickly shut the curtain and ran out the front door.

"Hello, hello," he said to me as he walked next to me, "we need to get Emily but we have to knock on her door."

"Easy peasy, lemon squeezy!" I exclaimed as we approached Emily's door. I knocked on it and a man answered the door. He had green eyes and brown hair, he also had broad shoulders. And he was looking at me very weirdly.

**Thanks for reading! It is much appreciated. If you could please review, it makes my day! This is different to a couple of my other stories, a bit more dramatic. But hope you like it!**

**Codename-ChameleonGoode :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will explain most things about what happened when Cammie was eighteen. I saw there were a few reviews saying they're confused, if you are still confused feel free to PM me or say so in a review.**

_Previously:_

_I knocked on it and a man answered the door. He had green eyes and brown hair, he also had broad shoulders. And he was looking at me very weirdly._

"Ummmm… Hi, we are here to pick up Emily", Josh said awkwardly.

The man quickly shook his head, "sorry, you just look like someone I know." He told us, still looking at me. "Emily", he called out to her, even though she was standing right next to him.

"Goodbye Zach", she said smiling while she gave him a hug. "Before you say it, I'll have fun at school." Zach only laughed at her response.

"So, who was that?" I asked Emily as we walked to the bus stop.

"That was my Mum's boyfriend, Zach. He's really cool and awesome." She told me, "why, do you ask?"

"Oh, um, well, he was just looking at me weirdly. He said I looked like someone he knew, is that possible?" I stuttered, looking directly at Emily.

"Well, it's definitely possible, but, if I had to say, you look awfully a lot like him, which is a bit weird."

'I knew something looked weird about him! He looks like me, well, actually, he probably looked like that first, so, I look like him. But, if I look exactly like him, could he be-, no, it can't be,' I thought.

All day through school, I kept thinking if he could be my father. But, I knew my mind was just teasing me, so, I made a mental note to ask Mum about it later.

XxTo Kill the Memories of the PastxX

When I got home that afternoon, Mum wasn't home, and I knew she wouldn't be home for a while. So I sat in my room and did my homework, it wasn't much, considering we had only been back for a week or so. But I did all I had then waited downstairs.

Mum got home at five thirty and started to prepare dinner, I heard the constant cutting, slicing, you know the works. Mum was definitely not the best cook, but her food was at least was eatable. So when she put some spaghetti on the table, I ate it and enjoyed it.

After dinner Mum and I washed the dishes, like we usually did. Since it was too quiet I decided to make a conversation. "Mum? I want to know more about you when you were in high school." She stood back startled by the question.

"What? Well, I guess I would have to explain some day, and that someday, is today. So, come with me." She dragged me up the stairs and into her room, before making me sit on her bed.

Then she got a white box out of her cupboard, before placing it on her bed and opened it up. "I went to a boarding school called the Gallagher Academy. It was an all-girl school, with a few boy teachers. At first I only shared a cabin with two girls; Bex and Liz." She pointed to two girls in a photo she got out of her box, "But when I was a sophomore, we had another girl in our room, Macey McHenry."

"In the second semester of our sophomore year, we did a one-way exchange with a partnering school called Blackthorne. It was basically the same as us but for boys, not girls. I met your father at this exchange. He stayed at our school for a bit and he was really annoying, like super annoying. But then, I fell for him. At the end of our junior year, there were complications with him staying at his school, so he had to stay at ours."

"Then I ran away. I just needed to get out of the stress of your father so I left. Technically I ran away twice, this time before senior year, and after senior year. So when I came back, he and Bex were close, too close for my liking. So, I talked to him about it, and everything went back to normal, almost. Then, we did some things, and I got pregnant with you so I left and never looked back. Zach, that's your father's name."

Then it hit me. Emily's Mum's boyfriend is my Dad. It had to be, he looked exactly like me and he had the same name as my Dad. I knew things would get complicated at some point, so I had to keep this a secret, from everyone.

**OK I thought of stopping it here, but I can't do that, it's too short!**

The next day at school, it got kinda awkward. I mean whenever I wanted to say something, the only thing that come to mind is _he's your father, you have to find him. He is your father._ I couldn't tell them, for my mother's sake. She might not want to see him again, and can't risk the fact that they would tell someone.

So school just dragged on and on before I caught the bus home. Emily and Josh always sat together now, so I sat in my seat across from them and looked out of the window. I could hear them laughing, but I knew I couldn't laugh along, because my secret would come out. So I just kept to myself the way home before opening my door to see Mum inside waiting for me.

"Sam," she started, "You're home! Finally! Get changed, we are going to have some fun. We'll go shopping and then have dinner. Sounds like fun right?"

"Of course it does! I'll get changed." I called out from the top of the stairs. I got changed into my normal attire, shorts and a singlet, and headed downstairs.

Mum and I walked out the door together we were both laughing and giggling. Her car was at the service station at the end of the road so we had to get it from its latest repair.

Emily, Zach and what looked like Emily's Mum were greeting some people who stepped out of a car as we approached their house. Suddenly Emily called out to me, when she did everyone looked at me, but then I realised they weren't looking at me, but my Mum.

"Cammie." They all said under their breaths before running after my Mum.

**Yay! The end of the chapter! What's going to happen next…? I wonder. **

**So, feel free to leave a comment, or even just follow my story. I am writing this for all of you, so at least you could leave a review :) Anonymous reviews welcomed and appreciated!**

**Codename-ChameleonGoode ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

"_Cammie." They all said under their breaths before running after my Mum._

My Mum quickly ran inside with all those people chasing after her. I had a vague idea of what was going to happen, but I needed Emily to verify something first.

She was at my side by the time the people were knocking on our door, trying to get in.

"Sam, do you have any idea what that was about?" She asked me staring at the front door.

"Emily, are those people friends of your family?" I asked her, completely ignoring her question.

"Yep, some were roommates with my Mum when she went to boarding school. The others are, the headmistress, the headmistress's sister, who was teacher there, and another teacher at their school." She answered me looking at each of them pointing them out.

"Bex, Macey, Liz, Joe Solomon, Abby, Rachel and… Zach." I paused when I said his name, because I knew he was the most important of all of them.

Then they all came running up to me with angry expressions on their faces. "Who are you and what were you doing with Cammie?" Rachel asked me looking at me with weird eyes.

"I am kinda her," I started but was interrupted when I heard Mum yell from the door.

"If you all come inside I will explain. So please, come in."

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

Once everyone was sitting down with a drink in their hands Mum started. "She, is Sam and for the fact that she is with me, she is my… daughter." Everyone looked at my Mum, some shocked, some angry and some, confused.

"What? So you ran away because of her! You could have had a very successful life as a spy Cameron." Rachel yelled at her.

"Mum," now that confused me, she only told me that Rachel was the headmistress, not her own mother! And she was going to be a spy! I couldn't believe a single word they were saying. "Yeah, well I have been lying to quite a few people about my life lately. Sam, for you, yes my old school was actually a spy school and she was or is the headmistress and also my mother. Abby, is also my Aunt, and Joe, is my god father."

I was in shock; this is so much to take in. Spy school, my grandmother! It was almost too much for me. So when Mum explained everything to everyone, I sat there with my mouth open, looking at the wall. That was until, muscly arms wrapped around me in a hug, it was Zach, I mean Dad.

"So, you're my daughter, huh? Well, you are going to have a lot of fun with me." He told me getting me in headlock, "get out of this one." Well, little did he know, I actually had ten years in specialist (my Mum) karate and self-defence training. So, I easily flipped him over onto the ground, with him trying to fight back.

Joe was smiling and nodding his head in approval, "we haven't seen you in thirteen years, and now you have a daughter that you have kept from us, she was also the reason you ran away. You have also been training her behind our backs, and the Gallagher Academy hasn't sent you some black guys in suits?"

"Technically, she hasn't known I have been training her to be the best CIA spy ever, but, I got letters, but I declined them, all." My Mum told them as she lifted up her couch cushion.

"All? That is preposterous! There is only one spy school for girls, and that's the Gallagher Academy!" Liz exclaimed, clearly in shock.

Mum then held out four different pieces of paper. One from the Gallagher Academy, one from the CIA for a high school training, another one of those but from the FBI and one from the MI6.

I could see Liz instantly turn back to her normal colour, as she took a big sigh of relief. Emily just sat on the couch, a sad look in her eyes. I knew that she was upset that she would never get her Mum to marry Zach. But, I just ignored it for now, because everyone was about to sit down.

"So, I am not the only one who has been a naughty girl, who's this?" Mum asked Bex pointing at Emily.

"This is Emily. She is me and Grant's daughter but Grant and I broke up years ago. So she has tagged on with me while Grant is doing who knows what."

Instantly I knew life was going to change, Zach might move in with us, I'll know the vast majority of my family and their secrets and my Mum might become a CIA spy, might. It was going to be a lot to get used to, but I think that I could handle it. After all, I am a CIA legacy.

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

The next day I wasn't allowed to go to school, because I had to help move all of Zach's boxes into our house, and let me tell you, I have never seen a guy with so many hair care products. He had a box full of shampoos, conditioners, gels, you name it he had it.

Since Bex didn't have enough room to fit all her guests in her house, we let my grandmother, Abby and Joe sleep at our house (what were they going to do if we hadn't saved their lives? Make them sleep in the car?). It was really nice.

That night I went over to see Josh. Emily and I hadn't been at school, and with all the yelling of last night he would anxious, or confused. So I walked over to his house and saw Emily waiting at his door.

"You want to chat with him too? I think he must be confused about all the yelling of last night." All Emily did was ignore me! Yeah, I may have stolen someone close to her, but he lives two doors down! "Emily, I know you are angry with me, but it's kinda unfair that you are acting like this. I have never met my father until last night! You have met yours and were about to take mine. Think about it, who is worse off, me or you?"

Yes, I may have been a bit harsh, but she deserved it! Acting all snobby, **(If you want, you can play with words. Be creative, I was about to write it, but I thought it was a tad inappropriate) **thinking she had to get everything she wanted. I had been teased all my life for never having a father and now I had one, and he was the best.

"Hello," Josh said as he peeked through the door. "Sam, Emily! Come in, come in. Why weren't you at school today?"

"Well last night, you might have heard some yelling and banging at our house." I got a nod of the head in response, "well, you see, some friends of Mum's had come down to visit Emily and her family. Apparently, they were all friends with my Mum and recognised her instantly as we went for a walk. So, she ran away from them and locked herself inside her house. Well, I guess what I am trying to say is…"

**Well, you all know what she's going to say right? Well, that is a bit of explanation on what happened when Cammie was eighteen. How will Emily react when she tells Josh, will she? If so, whose side will Josh be on? Some slight spoilers for the next chapter.**

**Update info: I am going away for a week and won't be bringing my laptop, so update times may vary. Possibly one and a half weeks? Oh! If you are confused with any part of the story, don't be afraid to PM me. I don't bite, the fact that we are talking through a computer screen means I cnat bite you :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review below :)**

**Codename-ChameleonGoode :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well last night, you might have heard some yelling and banging at our house." I got a nod of the head in response, "well, you see, some friends of Mum's had come down to visit Emily and her family. Apparently, they were all friends with my Mum and recognised her instantly as we went for a walk. So, she ran away from them and locked herself inside her house. Well, I guess what I am trying to say is that I finally met my Dad! He's Zach, and he is now living with my Mum!"

To my right I could see Emily giving me a cold, hard glare. Then he suddenly started to cry. I may not be the best actress, but it was so obvious that she was faking it. Josh always loved acting, but I was really surprised that he didn't see how bad she was at acting.

"He yelled at me saying I hate you, you are nothing compared to Sam, she is beautiful, talented and much smarter. She was laughing at me, Josh!" She whispered to Josh expecting me not to hear.

I heard though, pretty darn well. That's why I rolled my eyes at her behaviour. She was acting like she was two. Apparently Josh saw me roll my eyes because he yelled at me telling me to get out of his house. When I left I saw Emily snicker, I knew I would have to get revenge, but how?

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

The next day I got onto the bus and I had a vague idea on how to get back at Josh, not Emily, I had something special planned for her. But today, was my chance to get back at Josh. There are some really popular girls at school that Josh hate and they hate Josh, so today I would hang with them and make up rumours!

So in our break today I approached them and stood with them until they noticed me. "Hey Sam, long-time no see. So, why are you standing with us?" Lucy the lead girl asked me.

"Josh is being an idiot," I told them, they all have a soft spot for me and would let me in their group any day. I was offered a spot not too long ago but I declined for Josh's sake. But now I was going to take it. "I want to get back at him for it."

"You know, you are lucky we have a soft spot for you. Come with us, we'll freshen you up." Another girl, Amelia told me.

Over the next twenty minutes I had my hair and make-up done. I looked like an A grade b**** **(Another colourful word moment! Be imaginative)**, but I liked it.

When I walked into science I didn't sit in the sit behind Josh and Emily, I swapped with Amelia, who was now sitting next to Tanya while I sat next to Lucy. Josh stared at me like I was a real Barbie doll or something. I immediately started laughing at a joke that no one told. Lucy caught onto what was happening and started to laugh too.

Josh looked like he was going to cry, it's not my fault that he kicked me out of his house. When I was going to yell out something along the lines of, '_why are you crying you big baby'_ our teacher, Mr Renance walked in, to everyone laughing at nothing.

He looked at us weirdly before starting the lesson. I didn't concentrate on the lesson I was just looking at the notes Lucy was passing me.

_Lucy: Write a note to him! Then he would cry in the middle of class and have forever embarrassment!_

_Me: Oh, I will. But what do I write? Some big secret of his, or something? But we do have science this afternoon, so I can wait until then._

_Lucy: Purrrrrfect! I can't wait. But now we can just plan…_

Then the bell rang, telling us it was time to collect our books and head to our next class. Our next class we unusually had together as well, so we head down the halls to history with Mrs Lee. Sadly, Mrs Lee is possibly too cheery and I so annoying so I was dreading this class.

This time I sat next to Amelia. We sat behind Josh and Emily so we could spy on them. The lesson was just a theory lesson so you could take notes but weren't _forced _to, so we just sat and watched them.

They basically did nothing but take notes until the end of the class, when Mrs Lee started to talk about the upcoming test. Josh still hadn't realised we were sitting right behind him, so he took a slight chance and started to trace his fingers up and down Emily's thighs. I wasn't going to tell anyone but my friends but then he started to go UNDER HER SKIRT! He kept going higher and higher and stopped.

After about five seconds I heard a slight click. I knew it was the strap of her undies so I decided to speak up.

"Yes, Samantha?" Mrs Lee replied when she walked over to where I was sitting.

"Josh seems to be playing underneath Emily's skirt in class and it is making me uncomfortable." I told her. Somehow Josh hadn't realised that she was standing there so he kept playing with her, while Mrs Lee and I were watching in shock.

"Joshua, Emily," Mrs Lee yelled at them, while I sat there smirking (like my Dad). "Principal's office, NOW!"

Josh quickly snapped his head around when she said that looking slightly embarrassed and I could see that Emily was in tears, again. They were both escorted to the principal's office while we all sat there, laughing our heads off.

Mrs Lee wasn't back by the time the bell had rung so everyone took it as a ticket to leave. While everyone was laughing, Lucy had knocked her pencil case off the table and had to clean up all her pens off the floor, so Amelia and I helped her pick them up.

Once we were done, we got our lunch out of our lockers and head down to the back of the oval to the big oak tree where all of her other friends were. We told them all about what happened in science and maths and they couldn't stop laughing either.

Until the vice principal came looking for Lucy, Amelia and I. Until we were sitting in the principal's office.

**Another chapter, done! If you haven't noticed yet, I like keeping people in suspense. It's just who I am. So, if you are getting annoyed, I really can't help it.**

**But updates will come slower :( since I have to start school again soon. But I will update every other moment, Ok?**

**Codename-ChameleonGoode :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**BEWARE: This part of the story basically telling everyone what happened. It is very boring, so I am really sorry! It is still an important part and the action WILL COME SOON, I PROMISE!**

_Previously: _

_Until the vice principal came looking for Lucy, Amelia and I. Until, we were sitting in the principal's office._

"Ladies, I hope we don't have to have any more trouble today. Joshua and Emily were sent home and suspended, but they did mention something about you getting the class to gang up on them." Our principal, Mr Lakey told us.

"Mr Lakey, if I may say so, it's not exactly gang up; it's more of revenge, because of family reasons." Lucy replied, acting all sweet in front of him.

"Family revenge, huh. Like the TV show, _Revenge_? That's a very good show."

"Kinda, but it's more family, jealousy, revenge. She's so jealous of my family she thinks she can overpower my old best friend, Josh. But, I'd rather not go into details about the family matters if that is ok sir." I told him, biting my lip, something I did when I was nervous.

"Very well then, but what do you mean by _overpower my old best friend, Josh_?" He asked me looking me directly in the eye.

"Well… I may have taken a part of her family from her, like a kinda stepfather. She was really jealous, so she started accusing me of laughing at false things someone said. So, now Josh is really mad and won't talk to me. I don't want it to get to violence, but more like embarrassment."

"Well girls, by the looks of things class is about to start. I'm going to let you go, free of charge, but I don't want any more of this embarrassment crap, ok?"

"Yes, sir," we all agreed simultaneously and walked out of the office, taking a sigh of relief.

Just then, the bell rung, proving that our bald principal was right. So we slowly grabbed our stuff and headed off to science. "Do you really think that Emily is out to get you? It has been a couple of weeks that we have known her, and she seemed sweet." Amelia thought to point out.

"Yep, it wasn't even my fault though. He decided to move in with his old girlfriend, which was _his_ decision, not mine, it's not like I begged him or anything. Ah, I hate her, she probably dobbed me in too." Suddenly I realised something really bad, "what if my Mum found out about this. She would lie to my Mum; I have to go home NOW!"

This was really bad for me. My Mum was polite when it came to other people, so she'd listen to the lies that Emily would tell her. I was almost about to cry at the fact that I'd get another grounding or something worse.

Suddenly, a caramel coloured hand slapped me across the face, leaving what would be a red mark. "You seriously should stop lying to teachers, _Samantha_." My name rung across her tongue like it was a lemon, all sour and yuck. **(A/N: this shows my wide range of vocabulary, haha)**

All I could do was roll my eyes at her sarcasticcomment. She was really good at annoying people when she wanted to, and I mean _really_ good at it. So when her blue eyes glared into mine, I knew she was nothing but innocent, all spies weren't. So if I wanted to beat her, I had to play dirty, real dirty. That would be to get back at Emily, getting back real dirty.

"I'm sorry Emily; I didn't know that PDA was meant for the school grounds now!" I told her speaking all posh and scholarly.

"You should try it sometime, if you can get a guy, that is."

All I did was smile at her and behind her, because her Mum stood there looking at me with sad eyes. "Sorry Sam, she has a tendency to over-react sometimes. Don't you Emily?" She paused, "we are leaving now, so let's go."

Emily hoisted her bag over her shoulder and walked off with her Mum, slowly and quietly. When they reached the end of the long hallway, we turned our backs and walked away, before realising that the science labs were the other way and quickly ran in that direction.

"Sammy, Lexi, Amelia, nice of you to join us, please, may you tell me why you were so late to my science lesson?" Mr Renance asked us as we walked into the room.

"Sorry Mr Renance for being late we didn't mean to cause any trouble, but, we were caught up with the principal." Amelia told the lie, because she was the best at it. But, technically it wasn't a lie; we were in trouble with the principal, but not at that moment.

"I was informed that you girls were to be released from his office five minutes before the start of class. Were you allowed to leave five minutes before class?"

We knew Mr Renance. We knew him well enough to know anything and everything that happened around the school, even if it wasn't his own affairs. The lie would never work and we knew it, but it was worth a try.

Our answer was simple, silence. It was the best way to react to anything, you're not answering back and you look like you're in shame. So we took our seats and took silent notes on everything that Mr Renance covered in that class.

* * *

**Another chapter DONE! I'll tell you the truth; I have been getting sad from the lack of reviews for this story. :( So I made this little poem thing:**

**No reviews= don't feel loved  
****Don't feel loved= forever alone  
****Forever alone= sadness  
****Sadness= no inspiration  
****No inspiration= no story  
****No story= some very sad people**

**Now, do we want that to happen? Well, I don't want to! There might be some people who think, **_**let's try it and see what happens! **_**If you don't review I don't think you like it, which makes me think that no one wants to read it.**

**So, please review! Even if it's just a smiley face or a sad face! It makes faster updates!**

**Codename-ChameleonGoode**


	6. Chapter 6

The two periods dragged on (I didn't get to go home after that sadly) and I finally got to go home. I couldn't stop thinking about what Emily might have told my Mum. I kept thinking of all the things she could have said to my mother, like how I'd said mean things to her and so on.

I got on the bus feeling lonely. The only people on the bus were the year nines, year eights and me. So that adds up to about seven people, yay. But it also meant I didn't have to listen to the constant laughing of Emily and Josh.

On the way home, I thought about how Emily slapped me today. She is the daughter of two spies and has been raised by that whole family, yet, the slap was as average as any teenage girl's slap. It really made me think, maybe there was actually something more to Emily's background and story. That, I will get to the bottom of by the end of this term.

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

When I got home I immediately ran to Mum's side, wondering what Emily had said to her.

"Mum! Well, have you seen Emily today? If so, whatever she told you is not true, not true at all. I didn't do anything at school today, it was all normal." All she did was look at me like I was some crazy.

"No, she didn't come over here. But," she told me when I took a sigh of relief, "I did hear a little about what happened from Bex. That behaviour is unacceptable in the school grounds, but, I heard that you were involved in teasing her, why? You are better than that!"

"She started it!" All I got was a glare for my childish behaviour, "she made Josh turn on me!"

"I don't care; this is going to stop right now. Do you understand?" She asked me, looking me in the eye.

"Yes Mum."

"Good, now go do your homework."

That's what I did, but really, I had no homework. I just had my own task to do and it involved the Gallagher Acadmey, the CIA and my Mum's old notebooks.

Firstly, I started with hacking into the Gallagher database. I read a book that I found in Mum's closest called,_ Hacking for All Ages. _ It was really easy to understand, but at the time, I had no idea why Mum had it.

Once I had finished that (it's not easy you know, apparently Liz set it up), I looked for the part that was labelled _Future Gallagher Girls. _I doubled clicked and prepared myself for a password block, but there wasn't. There was just a page of all the people that received invitations to come to the Gallagher Academy.

I scrolled down looking for a name in particular, but never found it. That's when I knew something was up. Emily Baxter never got into the Gallagher Academy despite her family background. That was odd, too odd.

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

The next day at school was considerably normal. The only thing I would call abnormal, were the rumours. Some were about me, getting angry at Josh for going out with Emily, some about Josh doing something illegal and me wanting to dob him in for doing it. Really, it would depend where you were.

That afternoon we had PE after a pretty boring day, so everyone was excited and jittery. Since everyone was from different classes when we did PE, we all arrived in the locker rooms at different times. Unfortunately for me, I arrived last, so all the spots away from the door were gone. But that also meant that I could overhear the conversations they were having before entering.

"You think she really likes Josh?" Someone asked and that someone had a really high pitched voice, so I guessed it was either Lilly or Tam (the twins).

"It's so obvious, she always looks at him in class, no wonder she was that uncomfortable yesterday." Another person told everyone in the room. At that point I had heard enough so I entered the room, to receive everyone's stares.

I started to get into my clothes quietly, while everyone else gave each other looks, having a silent conversation. "Sam, is it true that you have a crush on Josh?" One of the twins asked, getting hisses of Lilly or Tam in return.

All I did though was glare at her, giving her my point, I do not like Josh. In looks he was okay, but in attitude he could nothing more than a good friend, not even a best friend. I don't like him that way, actually not at all now, but it does kinda look like that.

I grabbed my bag and headed out to the gym sitting down on one of the chairs and waiting for my teacher to come and start the class. Usually, I would talk with the girls, but I knew that all the talking would be about Josh or Emily and I was not in any mood to be listening to the lies that they would tell.

**I'm very sorry for a couple things guys:  
1. Not updating soon enough for the amount of reviews I got (thanks guys)!  
2. The amount I put in to this chapter, I had a bit of writers block.**

**I will update quicker next time I promise, and it would be longer!  
Codename-ChameleonGoode**


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly, I'd really like to say sorry that I'm not American. You're probably thinking, **_**what? Why is she apologising, **_**but I am because of the spelling 'mistakes' to you. These 'mistakes' look absolutely fine to me, but may confuse you a bit. I am sorry I can't change the way I spell, because if I do, I may fail English and I don't want that to happen.  
On a lighter note, please enjoy the chapter that I have written for you.**

That night I came home in a worse mood than I had left in. I was grumpy, and in no mood to do any of the tasks that was set for me as homework. So I sat on my bed and looked at the wall. It seems pointless I know, but I somehow like it.

I started to roll to the end of my bed before falling off, landing on the cold, hard floorboards. That's when I realised one of the floorboards sticking out so slightly. Being the curious person I am I pressed it, when I did, the bricks moved to reveal a secret passageway, covered with cobwebs and all sorts of bugs. So I went inside.

The passageway wasn't big, so I had to crawl on my hands and knees. At the end of the passage way I could see a room, with a small bookcase. The bookcase was wood and obviously old and vintage. In it were six journals one blue and white, one green and black, one blue and red, one purple (can't remember the other colour), one black and grey and one white. On the front they all said the same thing, _Cameron Morgan, Covert Operations Journal _and then a number 1 through to six.

That's when it hit me, Mum had told me about these. She had told me that if I really wanted to find out about her high school years, I had to find these journals. I spent weeks secretly going through her cupboards looking for them (I was eight, give me a break) before giving up.

Now, I had finally found them. Even though I knew a lot about her school years, I didn't know all the details, yet. Being me, I grabbed the sixth journal and head back to my room.

Once I was there I sat on my bed (again) and opened the book. I didn't need to worry about Mum or Dad, because they were out on a date somewhere. I flipped to the first page and read the first sentence, _You'd think that any teenage girl would be perfectly fine about being in denial, but I hate it. Hate it._

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

When I was halfway in the book the third time I read it, the door opened and laughs and giggles filled the house. I quickly hid the journal to make sure no one burst into my bedroom uninvited. I had no idea if Mum and Dad were drunk, or on laughing gas, like I used to be when I was little.

The giggles grew louder and louder, so they were now coming up the stairs. I secretly hopped that they would walk straight into their room, which was the first from the stairs, but I knew they wouldn't.

To put my hopes down I heard a quiet knock on the door. "Sammy, it's your mother." I really was about to say, _no way! It's a burglar,_ but controlled myself and chose a 'come in' instead.

They both walked in with unnatural grins on their faces. That's when my stomach rumbled and I forgot I hadn't had anything to eat, so I silently told it to shut up, and turned to my parents. Mum was sitting on my bed, Dad standing next to it with his arms crossed.

"I have really good news for you," that was something that I didn't want to hear, "your father and I are engaged!" I was shocked; they had pretty much known each other for two days, who gets married after two days?! But I still had a huge smile on my face and admired the huge diamond on Mum's finger. We all celebrated together and it was the most fun I had in a long time.

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

I still had to go to school the next day, despite all the partying we did last night. So, at school I must say, I was really tired. I couldn't concentrate or even think straight for that matter. All that crossed my mind were two things, Emily and Mum and Dad's engagement.

I was happy for them, ecstatic even, but something wasn't right about it. It was too rushed, like they were hiding something about their wedding that I didn't know about. If you haven't realised, I don't like not knowing things and I wanted to know why I wasn't in on this secret.

Suddenly, a bang echoed through the class room, and I looked over to see Mrs Lee talking to one of the boys who was supposedly cheating on his test. I had finished my test a full five minutes ago and that meant sitting here dying of boredom.

This is when I decided to play a little game. In this game, I would pick all the people who would make great Gallagher Girls or guys in my class. I played this game for a while until I got down to the last three people, Emily, Josh and I.

I started with Josh. He was kinda smart **(A/N: Who has realised I use the not-so-word kinda a lot?) **but he was as weak as a chicken (no offence chickens). Then I thought about me. I realised I had been training for this my whole life, kicking, punching, cracking codes and learning my 12 times tables when I was four. I knew I deserved it, and nothing would stop me joining the CIA when I was older.

Finally, I thought about Emily. It was that the Gallagher Academy didn't want anything of Emily at their school. I thought she would be good enough though, when she slapped me, there was a lot of power behind it. She was also doing very well at school. She was getting high expectations from most of her teachers. _Why wouldn't the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women want her?_

**Yay, the end of another chapter! Sorry I haven't updated, I haven't been well and I had a bit of writers block. Feel free to drop a review, good or bad, just no cursing!**

**Codename-ChameleonGoode :) **


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was pure hectic. It was a Saturday so I had nothing to do. Mum was just starting to plan her wedding and all the girls were over. When I first heard they were coming over, I got really nervous. I thought Emily would come over and we would have to 'bond'. But apparently she was with her Dad for the weekend, so I could just sit there and eavesdrop.

Before I went to eavesdrop, I sat in my room, looking for any signs that Emily got into any spy schools or camps. I hacked into the CIA, FBI even MI6 (I heard Bex is actually British), but I found nothing that had her name in it.

That was when I started to eavesdrop. Last night, I found _another_ secret passage in my bedroom. It took me to a little one-way glass room, just next to the living room. So I sat there watching them go through various fabric swatches **(A/N: I have no clue what they are called). **

That's all they did and talked about, the wedding that is. I left once to get a drink, but when I came back they were still talking about the wedding. I was about to leave to go do my homework until Mum asked the question I was waiting for, "Is Emily going to go to the Gallagher Academy?"

Liz's face turned embarrassed and Macey's face turned into pure horror. But Bex stayed completely calm, her face showing no emotion. "They don't want her there," She started sitting on the couch, "we first found out about _black thorn_ when you left for the second time. Zach told us that he told you when you were in the tombs. It was a shock at first to find out Grant would be _one of the circle_. So we all talked to them about it, being what they are, while looking for you. That's when I got pregnant, that night."

"We learned that we couldn't trust them anymore and we didn't want to contact them again. I was really angry when I learned I was pregnant, I wasn't upset I was more in a murderous mood, I wanted to murder him. But I couldn't, that would mean I would be the killer, not him. I must say my parents were not proud of me, but treated me all the same. They were worried that baby would grow up to be like Grant and want to be a part of the circle and not the CIA. And she did."

I was almost about to cry. It was this easy, this easy. But what the hell are black thorn and the circle? They don't sound like the best people or groups. Black thorn sounds like terrorists slash florists, or disguised as florists? Who would know anyway? It's probably not that important anyway.

_Or that's what I thought…_

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

The next day I realised that I was all wrong. The circle was the thing I had to worry the _most_ about.

Everything was normal for a change. No rumours, no nothing. Josh and Emily were back at school today, but they didn't disturb anyone and no one disturbed them. It was like I was living the perfect day of school. We had the best subjects, except maths. But we got a sub and he didn't have the class schedule since Mrs Lee had to leave quickly, leaving nothing behind, so that meant games and doing nothing.

I was living the dream until after school. I was going down the street to Pinky's, with Lucy and the rest of her friends for milkshakes and then we would watch the boys train for the local surfing comp at the beach (where else?).

We all took the bus from school into town so we didn't have to walk that far. I think the bus driver was not overwhelmed by our arrival on the bus because the glare he gave us when we got off wasn't the cheery happy type. We all got into Pinky's and took the large table, which was surprisingly available.

I ordered my usual, a chocolate milkshake and the girls ordered theirs. Five minutes of talking, giggling and laughing later, we got our milkshakes. They were all takeaway so we could just leave once we had them. This meant we could see the boys'_ whole_ training session and not the last part.

So, we headed down to the beach at a steady pace. We were laughing and giggling the whole time, until we were down the road from the beach when a couple girls either needed to pee or change into their bikinis.

I was one of the girls that needed to change into her bikini, but since I was a really quick changer I got out in about one minute. I walked outside the bathrooms and waited around for the other girls. We decided to let the others go and watch the boys, it was fair after all.

So, I was waiting when a hand was put around my mouth and waist. I was starting to be dragged away by the unknown force, when I kicked them in the shin, hard. They didn't topple over or anything or let go of me, but they started to hop around on one foot for a while. Obviously they didn't have very good balance because we were going all over the place. We crashed into the back of the toilet block a couple of times, resulting me getting a few cuts on my head, but nothing major.

Finally, I just bit his hand and he let go of me and ran away. So I quickly noted his appearance, he was short, wore black skinny jeans and a hoodie and ran like a girl. That's when I realised they dropped something, it was a necklace, with a peculiar looking pendant on it… hmmm.

**Ok, I am sorry if it is a crappy chapter. You see, I start school again soon and today it was book day. If you don't know what that is, it's where we find out our class, teachers and timetable. We also get our books and planners on that day too. So I went today and found out I am in a class with all those, **_**I think I'm so popular,**_** type of girls. If you don't know me (which hopefully you won't) I concentrate in class, always contribute, but not to the point it gets all teachers pet.**

**My point is, I got none of my friends and am kinda upset. I hope you don't mind my babbling there are worse situations and shouldn't be complaining. I just wanted to get my anger out :) Then there are the rest of my friends that are in the same class. UGH! So pissed off!**

**Codename-ChameleonGoode :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Firstly I'd like to say, I have changed my pen name. My new pen name is Spies-can-solve-puzzles; it is to introduce my new stories for a new category!**

I watched the boy as he ran away, he ran into town. But I didn't bother to warn anyone, because he was after me. As unbelievable as it, he is after me. I didn't know who _he_ was or why he was after me, but I had the faintest idea.

This was another thing to add to the list finding out about this necklace and why the person who wore it wanted me. So, I put the necklace in my bag and went to the front of the toilet block to look for the girls. They were all there waiting for me, so I walked up to them and told them that I was there and we could leave.

They all turned to me and Lucy screamed, causing half the girls to scream as well. I looked at them confused, wondering if there was something behind me. "Sam," Lucy stuttered, "your head. It's bleeding." As if on cue, I felt red liquid ooze down the side of my cheek.

I looked them, their eyes all wide, like children, waiting for their Mum or Dad to tell them a story. But I had to lie, so I told them I ran into a wall outside the toilets and must I have hurt my head. Since they all insisted on calling my parents and taking me home, so a few minutes later,my Mum turned up and took me home.

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

When we got home, Mum had me on the couch and ice pack on my head. My head really didn't hurt, but Mum insisted on having an ice pack. Once she sat herself down with a coffee, she looked at me and sighed.

"What really happened?" She gave me that look and that meant I had to tell the truth, the bent truth.

"I ran into the wall of the toilet block down the street. I told you that."

"Pft. I know a lie when I hear one, and that, is definitely a lie."

"Fine, there was this guy and I was waiting for the girls outside the toilets. Then he grabbed me from behind and started to take me away, so I stamped on his foot and he started to jump around and jumped into a wall." I told her, looking at my feet. "I also found this; it came off of his neck."

Mum looked at the necklace for one second before she went ghostly pale. I could see the fear in her eyes as she examined the necklace carefully. It felt like forever, until Mum spoke. Even if that word was, _'Zach.'_

Zach came running down the stairs almost immediately when hearing Mum's scared tone. He sat by her side and looked at me immediately, looking up and down, for any other injuries.

"What? If it's about her she's going to be fine-"

"It bloody well is about her, but not her head. Someone tried to kidnap her today, someone that was wearing this circle necklace."

I knew that I underestimated this circle thing. I really wasn't being serious when I wrote down what the circle could be and wrote, _terrorist organisation._ I really wasn't! I also hate the fact that they were out to get me as well, because really, I am not that interesting.

"Zach, I don't know why they want her now. You said they were gone, Zach. You told me with such confidence, that there was no such thing as the circle anymore." By that point Mum was crying. She held the necklace in her hand and just sat there, tears streaming down her face.

Zach just sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sat there looking at me looking for a sign that I was lying, but I wasn't, and he knew that. Then he started to whisper to Mum, they probably thought that I couldn't hear them but I could.

"Cammie, I told you that we took all the main groups down. I never said that the whole circle was gone. There are probably still base groups around the place, its nothing serious though."

All Mum did was glare at him. Mum was pretty soft when it came to me; if anyone tried to hurt me they'd be dead in seconds. Well that was just a threat, hopefully.

I just sat there and watched them. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but I hope that it was nothing serious.

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

A few minutes later Bex arrived at our house. She looked scared, but not as scared as my Mum. She came into the lounge room and had a quick look at me before turning to Mum.

"Cammie, she looks fine. She's not pale, don't worry." She told her rolling her caramel eyes.

"Why is everyone saying that? No, that's not what it is. This came of the neck of the person who tried to kidnap her."

Mum handed Bex the necklace and it wasn't long until she had the same surprised look on her face. This is what really worries me, the fact that everyone is so scared of this group. I understand that's a terrorist group, but normal spies would be like 'fun! We get to take down a terrorist group.'

Suddenly, I felt a bit nauseous and dizzy. So I quickly lay down and held the ice pack closer to my head. Bex handed me a packet with about 12 pills in it. "They will help the nauseousness and the dizziness; afterwards, you will be fine.

So, I took two of the pills and gave the packet back to Bex and went to bed.

**I am so sorry! I fell so mean right now! I haven't updated in a little while and it makes me feel really bad. The truth is, that I started school again recently and I haven't had much time to update :(  
The updates will now be at least once a week. But please don't blame if they're not. I really do apologise. On a brighter note, I realised there have been a few people who have started to follow or favourite some of my stories, it means a lot! But along with that, reviews have been getting slack again. I love to hear your ideas, or what you think is going to happen.**

**Spies-can-solve-puzzles :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next day feeling quite odd. I don't know why, I just felt different. I had no idea if it was the pounding headache I had or I feeling slightly dizzy. But I just slacked it off and started to get prepared for school.

When I got downstairs Mum and Dad were eating breakfast. They both sat there in silence as they ate the two pieces of cooked bread on their plates. I wondered if their silence was too sudden or just silence.

I knew that is was the first of the two options, because they were passing weird glances, as if they were talking telepathically to each other. This is the first that I had ever seen them do this, but I knew that they were keeping secrets from me and I didn't like one bit of it.

When I got on the school bus I felt all eyes on me. It was quite discomforting actually. I looked to every single person as I passed them before walking to my seat in the middle of the bus. I thought I saw Josh smirking in his seat, but I just shrugged it off.

Our bus drive to school is approximately 23 mins and all those 23 minutes I sit there with my earphones in listening to really good current songs. But today, I didn't bother to get my altered iPhone out of my bag, because when I bent down I was drowned in dizziness and when I perked my head back up, the world span for a few seconds before returning its normal state.

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

School wasn't any different either; I felt dizzy and had the worst headache ever. That's when I knew this wasn't the cut on my head; it had to be something else. It was an unnatural feeling and felt, wrong almost.

Throughout the day it only got worse, I started to walk in curvy lines and sometimes into walls, I had a lot of mental blanks and I started to feel ill every now and then. At lunch I was going to go to the nurse, like my friends told me to, but I had quite a bit of trouble getting off the red bench I had been sitting on.

Every time I'd try to stand up, I'd just fall back down again. After about 50 failed times of getting up and down, Lucy grabbed my hand and helped me get on my feet. Slowly and carefully, I started to walk to the door, stopping when I got really dizzy.

I was almost at the mahogany doors of the school when I got really dizzy. My legs started to feel like jelly and started to wobble, causing my whole body to do the same. Then everything started to spin, the oval and the students all one big smudge of colour before my eyes.

Then, my legs collapsed and I fell, my whole body shutting down. I could hear the faint noise of my friends calling my name, before the whole world turned black.

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

I woke up in a completely unfamiliar room. I had cold, thin sheets on me and I was wearing a gown of the same pattern. I blinked a couple of times and looked around, I saw Mum and Dad sitting on the couch talking in hushed voices.

"It seems wrong Zach. I'm taking advantage of you and I don't know if I can even trust you anymore." Mum told Dad looking at him with her big blue eyes of hers.

"Gallagher girl, you want to get back into the CIA right?" Mum nodded, "Marrying me is the only way that can be done, unless you want to go through that entire '_are you trustworthy' _test. If I were you, I'd just marry me. It's not like I'm a part of the circle or anything."

That's why they'd been having all those hushed conversations in the kitchen. I finally understood the true meaning of this rushed marriage, Mum needed to get back into the CIA and Dad could help her. With all of those dates that she used to go on she was always a fan of 'taking it slow', there was absolutely no way she would agree to something this fast. Ever.

Then, Mum looked over at me and her expression instantly changed. One moment she was concerned and the next she was happy.

"Sam! How long have you been awake?" She asked me giving me a hug.

"Not long." It was a very dirty lie and I knew she'd pick it up, but she didn't, she kept looking at me with the fake smile on her face.

"What happened? Why did I faint?"

Mum sighed and her smile faded back into that concerned face. "Emily swapped her Mum's pills in her bag and she gave one to you. They were to poison someone, I highly doubt it would be you though, you guys get along great."

She still doesn't get it! She doesn't get that Emily hates me and her. She doesn't want us here and I can't believe that with all the observation skills Mum has, she still hasn't noticed.

In the corner of my eyes I could see Dad rolling his eyes. He was the smart one here. I was really happy with that though, I finally had an adult that understood me and it felt great.

**That's ten chapters! How exciting. I would just like to thank all the readers and especially the reviewers, subscribers and favouriters (that is so not a word but it will be for now).  
Don't forget to review! Usually it makes me want to write more and regret not updating regularly.**

**Spies-can-solve-puzzles **

**(\_/)  
(='.'=) Say hello to Bunny! He loves virtual carrots! ****}}=(****  
(")_(")**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day I was admitted out of hospital, with only one thing in mind, revenge. The fact that my Mum knew about Emily's poison tablets was a big plus for me, except for the fact that she thinks it's all just one big misunderstanding.

I was admitted to three days of bed rest, before going back to my normal routine. The bed rest was probably great for me; I had a chance to do most of my research, without being caught or on a time limit.

I got my laptop from my beside table and turned it on. My password screen came up, so I typed my 30 letter password into the white box. My desktop was the next thing to come up, with a little box holding all my notifications in the bottom right hand corner. I realised I had a few emails so I clicked on the icon, revealing my emails.

I noticed a few from Facebook **(A/N: Who hates these? grrrrrr) **but one from a private email, that wouldn't let me hack into their account.  
The email read:  
_You may have gotten away from me this time, but don't worry, I'll be back. But this time, I will get what I want. I know you don't know who I am and it's going to stay that way. I know I hurt you, you didn't hurt me though, it made me realise that you are the one to fight back which means I will bring numbers.  
You haven't got a chance against me and my troops neither do your troops. I know your weaknesses, and I am definitely not afraid to use them against you.  
See you soon,  
~Circle O.o_

That's what it read, exactly what it read. I was very surprised, by that little smiley face, that is. If someone was using a little smiley face like this, that would mean the circle would have to have some younger members, ones about my age.

I looked at them email again and again, about a hundred times but nothing came up. All I read was the exact same thing every time. I really started to get worried, and wondered if I should tell Mum or Dad, I realised then I probably shouldn't. This was my battle, not theirs and believed I could do this on my own.

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

Three days later I was out of bed and back to school. Yet again, all that I could think about was that email that I received three days ago. Every time I'd try to think about something else, that email would float back into my mind, knocking out everything else.

We were in science learning about cells. Since learning about cells was boring I got my phone out to check my emails. I opened up the app and found that I had one new email. It took me a little too long to realise that the email was from the exact same person that the email had been from the other day. It read:

_Hello! It's me again. I heard you're out of bed, how good is that? You're out and about again, which means we can get our hands on you. You know what? That's exactly what I'll do; I'll come and get you again. With my troops as well! Aren't you excited? I know I am.  
It's weird to know that you are being extra careful, but if you were, you would've told your parents by now. Maybe, I could take them away before you get a chance to tell them about these emails! Oh! I am so full of ideas today, I should write these down. Just let me get a pen… Tada! Done.  
Consider yourself warned, Samantha. It'll be a great reunion, if you will show up.  
~Circle O.o_

The sight of my parents name is what made me go pale. I thought this would just be about me, not them. I don't want them in any trouble, that's the last thing that I want to do. Getting them involved would just be, ugh. I can't even think about it.

So I put my phone back in my pocket and tried to focus on class. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm kinda scared of being scared. It sounds very stupid, I know, but it's something that you don't think about. Really, you are scared of being scared, and it's my biggest fear of all.

I concentrated on class, eyes wide and face pale. It's not like anyone would notice the paleness, I always looked pale since the poisoning. I took notes, I did everything that I could to get the emails out of my mind, but nothing seemed to work. I really was considering banging my head on the table several times, but then I thought I'd look a bit crazy.

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

Later that day I was walking home, being very careful of my surroundings, even though my house was just down the street from my bus stop, anything could happen. Every step I took was quiet and slow. I looked around to make sure no one was lurking in the bushes, standing behind a pole or watching from a window, surprisingly, no one was.

When I got to my driveway I breathed a sigh of relief. Even though it was far from over, Mum said she'd be home after school, so if anyone tried to kidnap me, she'd see it. So I turned the gold doorhandle and stepped inside the old brick house.

If Mum were home she'd most likely be sitting on the couch or in her office. But I checked and she wasn't in either of those places, or anywhere else. That's when I heard a creak.

"Mum?" I asked before I was grabbed from behind.

**I'm back (not that I was gone for long)! I actually wrote this before today, aren't you proud of me?! Anyways, I think it's a little short, if is, I apologise, I do hope for the next chapter to be longer.  
Remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. (Yes, also remember to always think in capitals it is so much fun and sometimes makes you yell your thoughts)**

**Spies-can-solve-puzzles :)**

**(\_/)  
(='.'=) He's back! I'm sorry but this is actually the Easter bunny!  
(")_(") **


	12. Chapter 12

"_Mum?" I asked before I was grabbed from behind._

I kicked, thrashed, I used every technique that I had learnt, but nothing seemed to work. So, being the cry baby I am, I started to cry. Tears flowed down my face as another pair of hands grabbed my legs and threw me onto something soft. _My couch?_

"Sammy, we're sorry. We didn't mean to scare you, stop crying now." I swear I heard Mum's voice, so I opened my eyes and standing there were Mum and Dad, both looking down at me.

Mum instantly engulfed me in a hug and started rubbing my back. She was acting all motherly, while I was just being stupid. It happened a lot, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"We are sorry sweetie; we didn't mean to scare you. We just wanted to play a joke on you, it wasn't meant to go this far. Forgive us?" Mum looked at me with her big blue eyes while I looked back with my green ones.

"Ok, I forgive you. I admit I did get scared for a moment there." I told them with a smile on my face.

They both looked at me for a moment then they both charged at me and attacked my sides, making me squirm and laugh. It was one of those great family moments that you'd never want to miss. The moment when you can't focus on anything else, even someone looking into your window.

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

The next morning was probably one of the most uneventful school mornings of my life, but the afternoon was a completely different story. We were sitting under the big oak tree at the back of the school watching the boys play football **(A/N: I think everyone will have a different idea of what 'footy' is, but it's not relevant to the story. But be warned I will use things to what I think that footy is like =)).**

We were leaning against the tree and occasionally throwing a drink bottle to a passing boy, thirsty after running up and down the oval. Pretty much every single boy in my year level was playing with the exception of the nerds and Josh.

Josh and Emily, it was kind of scary that they haven't bothered me. It has been about a week and they haven't talked to me or anyone for that matter. Just as that thought passed through my head they both walked talking about someone called Grant.

"Well, can't Grant get us more of those type of things?" Josh asked, but as soon as he did I froze. What did he mean by 'those things?' They could be more of the tablets Bex gave me the other day. But then again, it could be something as simple as a pair of sports shoes.

That's when they stopped talking because they realised all the boys were walking toward them, calling out to us girls, asking to throw us their drink bottles. But since we weren't looking at them, they ended up taking them from us anyways.

They all drowned themselves in the cold liquid, some sitting while others kept leaning over. They were all tired and after a hard game of footy, you would be. Everyone was sitting down talking to each other, but not me, I had my eyes glued on Emily and Josh, who were now sitting on the other side of the oval. They had Emily's phone in between them while talking to someone.

I grabbed a group of year sevens that usually walked around the oval at lunch and told them to sit down beside me. "Okay guys, I want you to do me a favour." I told them as I looked at them deeply. "All it involves is what you do every day; all you have to do is find out a couple of things at the kids across from us are saying to the person on the phone."

The all looked at each other before they gave me a quick nod of their heads, before the head off on their continuous journey around the oval.

I watched them closely, very closely to make sure they were doing their job right. They were laughing really loudly at a joke one of them might have told, or a funny story, but when they got to Emily and Josh their laughing died down just a bit, enough for them to hear what Josh and Emily were saying.

To be completely honest once they'd gotten past them, I thought they'd immediately thought they'd sprint across the oval and blow my cover, but they didn't. They calmly walked around the other side of the oval, looking like they were in no rush at all. That's what I liked about these guys, they didn't make anything obvious.

When they got back their faces looked confused. The tall girl with the blonde hair was the first to speak. "The first thing we could hear was them laughing, but when we got closer a stern voice, that was most likely over the phone told them to stop and they did that immediately. Then the person started talking about looking out for each other and things like that and not to get hurt on their _mission._"

That's the last thing that she said and when I gave her a look to go on she just shrugged "then they hung the phone up, and we were about ten or so metres away from them, Seb," she pointed to a guy who I suspected was Seb, "claimed that they hung the phone up." Seb gave me a smile showing his blue and green braces.

What really bothered me was the mission part, if there was a mission; I presumed that it had something to do with me. I was wondering what they had on their side, anything like I had, spies. But by the look on my Mum's face when she said the circle, they could have something better than that, something _much_ better.

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

When I was walking down the street that night I was very jumpy and I am not very proud of it. I was actually scared, which was making me even more scared by the second. _'Emily and Josh are after me', _it was this very weird voice in the back of my mind, but it was my own.

Suddenly my head perked up and stopped right in the middle of that footpath, getting a very concerned look from a mother that passed by. But this is more important than the weird glances that I was getting, this was news to me and I know everything before it happens! (Not that I'm bragging or anything). 'But what was Josh doing helping Emily? Is he, no.' I told myself, 'he can't be, it's impossible; he's not evil and will never be.' But sadly I kept second guessing myself, all night too.

**EEEEEEEEEK! I am soooo sorry! I feel really bad, it's been so long! I haven't updated because of my stupid homework! Urrrgh! Sadly, I just finished it class (yay!) so I went to go to homeroom and left my USB in the computer and the next day I went to collect it and someone had taken it! So I had to redo TWO of my FOUR projects…  
Also, something's that even sadder than that is that I got hardly any reviews. I'm not regretting updating as much as I should, because I feel that no one likes it as much as I want to. I don't care what you say (just nothing rude or offensive. So no swearing or saying something about me, criticism stays on the story, thanks =))  
Peace out,  
Spies-can-solve-puzzles =)**


	13. Chapter 13

That night I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I thought about everything, my Mum's wedding (which is in three days! We are going shopping tomorrow!), the circle, Emily and finally, about Josh. Josh and I have been friends since we were four years old when he moved next door. We'd play together and have so much fun, running around the yard, me in my pink and white polka dot bikini, him in his blue shorts.

In elementary school **(A/N: please forgive me if I've gotten this wrong, I'm Aussie remember!) **if anyone teased me he'd give them a good telling off and if someone teased him, I'd give them a good punch. In middle school (before now) we'd always help each other with our homework, play truth or dare all the time. My point is, that we've always been best friends and I thought nothing could change that, we've always had so much fun together, and now it feels, fake.

Suddenly, he had a gun in his hands, pulling the trigger, the barrel pointing at me. The bullet spiralled toward me, before hitting me square in the chest, leaving a hole, which kept bleeding, never stopping. I saw Josh with a satisfied smirk on his face, but somehow I wasn't dying. I had been shot in the chest but the only thing I felt was pain, that should have been gone and I would have been in a better place.

"Sammy, Samantha! Wake up, please wake up and stop screaming." A pair of hands shook my shoulders roughly, so I opened my eyes to see my bedroom and Dad squatting next to me looking at me with a face of concern.

"Hey, what's going on? Is everything ok?"

"It was a bad dream, that's all." I told him, hoping he wouldn't ask for any details about it, I was in no mood to talk to anyone about Josh. I was still a bit shaken up about the whole matter, to be honest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He looked at me, before shaking his head, "actually, I went to a school full of teenage girls, so I know you're going to say no, so let's talk about it. Move over." He flicked his hands in a motion that moved me over in the already too small bed squishing me against the wall.

"Dad", I whined, "I really don't want to talk about it; it was a bad dream, that's it."

He sighed before looking at me scanning every single part of my face. "I know you aren't lying to me, but bad dreams can affect a person for a long time. Plus, I don't want your mother knowing about this, she worries enough already, I never knew it was possible to stress that much." He told me shaking his head at my mother's weird ways.

"There was this monster," I started before looking at Dad's face. He was giving me one of those 'do you expect me to believe that?' faces. So I sighed and started again, "It was about Josh. He had a gun, and, and it was pointed at me." By that point tears streamed down face, making Dad hug me even tighter than he had before.

"He was going to kill me, shoot me to the ground, and make sure I was dead. Then he shot me, but I wasn't dying, I was lying there in so much pain. He was standing there smiling, looking like he was going to laugh at me." After I said all that I just sobbed into my Dad's arm for a few minutes, trying to let it all soak in.

Dad looked at me sympathetically before smiling at me. "I know that this is affecting you, but you have to remember that you and Josh are best friends, he would never do something like this to you, never."

But he didn't know, he didn't know that Josh is the circle. He is helping the circle get me. Apparently, best friends of victims are the best people to kidnap them. Then I thought about a bit more, the person that tried to kidnap that day when we were going to the beach, was Josh. He'd been sending the e-mails; he has been sabotaging me the whole time.

"Josh…" I said out loud trying to hold in the tears that threatened to flow out. "Josh, he's in the circle, he's been sabotaging me this whole time Dad, and he's with _them_." By that time all those tears were down my cheeks. I was full on crying, for what reason, I wouldn't have known, even if I had tried to figure it out.

While I was crying I realised that Dad had been watching me the whole time. He hadn't looked shocked, he just sat there with the same look that he always had. That's what made me stop cry, he not surprised look he had on his face, and he looked calm. Calm was something that Mum never was, she was always stressed, so seeing Dad so calm, made me feel calm too.

"That's something I would never…" he started but stopped himself, "how did you find out?"

"Well, I saw Emily and Josh talking on the phone to someone at lunchtime today, so I got a couple of kids to tell us what they were saying and they were talking about a mission."

I looked at Dad for a second and I realise that the clam look on his face was gone. The only look I could see was anger, pure anger. It looked like he was going to hit someone, so I ducked under the covers just in time to miss Dad's punch at the wall.

"Dad calm down, please." I yelled at him, just as he ran out the door of my bedroom and down the stairs muttering the name '_Grant'. _

**YAY! Another finished chapter!  
Sorry for the updates… I should be updating faster, since it's the holidays and all… But in my opinion there haven't been enough reviews. There were only two for the chapter and about 130 views for the first day! There should be 130 reviews!  
But thank you to the people that did review the chapter, it is appreciated.  
Spies-can-solve-puzzles :)**


	14. Chapter 14

When I reached the front door, I saw nothing. There was no car, no dad, no nothing. He just ran out the door saying Grant. Grant, I tried to remember who Grant was, going through every file in my mind before I remembered the one other moment I had heard the name.

It was the day they were planning the wedding. Grant, was Emily's Dad, they were scared that Emily would turn out to be in the circle like her Dad. He was a killer, apparently, an assassin. He was in the circle. These were two facts that scared me so much, he is a part of the people that want to kill me and he's an assassin.

I don't know how long I stood there for, but eventually Mum came downstairs and looked at me weirdly.

"Sam, what the heck are you doing?" She asked me as she tapped my shoulder, "and do you know where your father is?"

My only answer was simple, "who's Grant?" She gave me a look that I would never understand.

"He's Emily's Dad." She replied looking straight at the door behind me.

"I know that, but _who is Grant_?" This time I put more emphasis on the sentence. I knew that she knew what I was asking, but she didn't want to answer it.

"He went looking for Grant, didn't he?" She asked me, finally looking at my face.

"Yes." I couldn't think of any more to say, because she said it all. The look on her face told me that Grant is someone that is dangerous; her tone told me I don't want to mess with him.

"He was there." When she said that, all I could think was; where was he? "He tortured me, he was there, I finally remember."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. I didn't get it because I never knew she was tortured, this was my first time ever hearing this. "What? You got tortured?" I asked her looking her in the eye; this was one of the ways that I could tell if Mum was lying or not. I never could remember how I learnt this, it was so long ago, or I couldn't remember the last time I had used the technique.

"Get dressed", she demanded and I scowled at her tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, go get dressed; we have to go shopping for your dress for the wedding."

I totally forgot about that. Mum's wedding was in two days, and I still had to get a dress for it. This was the first mother daughter time my Mum and I will have in what feels like ages. I think that this will be good for us. As I said before, it's been a while since we've been together and we can talk like we used to.

**XxTo Kill The Memories Of The PastxX**

Once we got in the car it was much too silent. Every time I tried to say something, nothing came out. It was like the silence was meant to be, making us try to remember everything, keep alert. But I have never liked things like fate, nor have I ever believed in it. So, I said nothing, I didn't open my mouth until I would have been told to, or if Mum started a conversation, but by the look on her face I decided that she probably wouldn't talk.

Instead of silence I decided I should put the radio on. I put it on our favourite station and put the volume on high, but even though it blasted through the speakers, it still felt silent. The awkwardness lasted until we got to the mall.

"Are you ready to go Sam?" Mum asked me as we got out of the car.

"Yes! Of course, who doesn't love to shop?" I asked her as we walked into the mall.

"Well…" She started, "I used to hate shopping! Macey always used to drag me around the malls with her. She used to buy me clothes that I hated, but she still makes me wear them. But now I have you, I suddenly like to shop, maybe not love it, but I definitely don't hate it."

I just laughed. My Mum always told me stories about her past, but they weren't things like what she liked to do and comparing them to now. It really does show how much she cares about me, to change her whole life just to suit me.

"What did you have to change to have me? How did you get the money?" I asked her, suddenly curious.

"The money I already had. I had been saving for a car, but I found an ad for a roommate in the city and stayed with them for a little while. Then when I had enough money I moved out and got a job where I could work at home or take you to work. That job turned out to be for pink ribbon, I kept that job because it meant that I could take care of you while I worked." She looked at me the whole time as she said this. I didn't know how she didn't run into any people; I guess it was a spy thing.

Then we walked into one of my favourite shops and I was almost mesmerised. It was the new season, so that meant all the dresses were out. It also happened to have a '_special occasions'_ which also worked a treat for me.

I ended up getting a pale pink dress that went to my hips and poofed out into puffiness **(A/N: excuse the really bad explanation, but it's the best I could do…). **It also had little gems on the top part. I also got some pale pink semi-high heel shoes to go with it.

After Mum had spent too much on the dress and shoes, we went to pig out so that I wouldn't be able to fit into my dress tomorrow. We just grabbed a hamburger, chips and a milkshake each (you can never get too fat before a wedding).

"Sam, it may look like I didn't want you, and believe me I didn't, but I don't regret any of it now. I don't want anyone to tell you that you were a waste of my time, because if I had to change one thing, it would be to raise you up with your family."

To be completely honest, I had never heard Mum say that before. I mean, a lot of people did say that she was much too young to have a baby and that was true, but that I was a waste of her time? Please, I probably made her life better. I got her out of the circle thing, so she was safer when she had me, the only time she probably wasn't safe was when Emily came into the picture…

* * *

**Well, first off I'd like to say, thank you to the reviewers, followers, favouriters (OMG that should be a word!) the reviews were appreciated. The second thing is that this will be one of the last chapters; there are probably two or three left to go. Also, there is not going to be a sequel :( this is mainly because I couldn't think of any ideas for one.  
BUT, I am writing another story, it's about Zach when he was younger and how his Dad died. I will post more about this in the following chapters. So please review, it makes my day and watch out for info on my new story!**


	15. AN This is important

**A/N:**

**I am really sorry but I thin that I am going to stop this story. I had big ideas and after not updating for so long I've forgotten them. Also no-one is reviewing which makes me sad ='(**

**But do not worry! A light bulb went off in my head and I have starting writing a story about when Zach was young and a bit about how is father died. It might be a two weeks til a month until the story will be up, but hang in there it WILL be up.**

**Spies-can-solve-puzzles =)**


	16. Little Snippet!

**HI! I thought I would be nice today and put I one word document page of my new story up! I did it because I feel mean with cancelling To Kill the Memories of the Past. This story is called Z is for Zach, I have no idea how I came up with that name, but I like it!  
Summary (well what I have planned): Death. It's a word that comes easily for Zach, it is said everyday. Usually he doesn't care that his mother kills for a living. But when she kills his father and leaves him with an old friend, he suddenly has a reason to hate her more...  
ENJOY!**

* * *

Ruby red blood on pure white snow, that's what I think the prettiest sight, is. To know that you haven't been the total killer, the below freezing temperatures taking its toll on a lifeless body helped you too. There is only one exception to that statement, if your murderous behaviour has let you to kill a person very close to you. If that person were your father.

But I didn't kill him, I never kill anyone, I just simply observe. It feels like I kill though, because I never have the guts to say what they're doing is wrong. But this time I picked up the gun, making myself look less like an observer and more like the suspect and held it in my hands.

"Zachary, put down that gun immediately. Actually, just give it to me, you'll probably let it go off and you'll shoot John." When my mother yelled at me, my mind went to John. He was my Mum's boyfriend and to be honest, I hated him, with all my heart. My Mum cheated on my Dad with him and that's what split them up.

I handed her the gun ever so slowly, with the barrel facing her chest. "Don't point the bloody thing at me! You could accidently kill me, god you'd be in some crap then, you'd end up in a boy's home at nine." I gave her a glare directly at the eyes she shared with me, emerald green. Yet they weren't the same eyes, nowhere near it, hers were cold and hard, mine happier and much more cheerful.

I looked at my Dad's body one last time. I really couldn't believe that my mother would kill her own ex-husband just because he wanted to be able to see his own son! This cruel person had dragged me away with her, John and the rest of their assassin group and let me have no contact with my own father.

I was dragged away by a strong force and thrown into a van that we shared with the rest of the group. "Zachary, did you hear that buzzing sound?" My mother asked me.

"Yes", I replied to her, looking at the ground.

"That buzzing sound was the sound of an ambulance or a police car, maybe both. If I hadn't dragged you away we all would have been in a lot of shit with the police and the CIA. We would be in a freaking CIA jail! This would be because you were so carried away with looking at the body of your dead father, news flash Zach, you're never going to see him again."

I was about to cry, the fact that my Dad was dead just got real. Tears started to stream down my cheeks, I was never going to see my Dad again. It was because of the heartless mother that I have to live without a Dad, it was because she thought he was annoying. I almost screamed. I hated her now, more than I have ever hated a woman in my life.

"Zachary, you are going to stay with a friend of mine for a while, a month tops." My mother told me while taking a sip of a glass of wine. She always had a glass of red wine after she or the team had killed someone. Why? I don't have a clue, but I think it may be so she can forget that she actually killed someone. Maybe that's what being an assassin did to you, make you an alcoholic.

"Who's this friend of yours?" I asked her because I never knew Mum had any friends other than the ones that are in the group.

"His name is Joe and he used to work with us, but then he stopped for who knows what reason." She told me rolling her eyes. "He is trustworthy enough, he won't kill you."


End file.
